Invisible Arm Wrestling
Invisible Arm Wrestling is the first half of the third episode from the fourth season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Ichabeezer and Tina are competing against each other in an arm-wrestling match, by use of gloves that cover their invisible hands, while a crowd is watching the match. After some initial struggling, Ichabeezer beats Tina while telling her, "Consider your arm wrestled, Celerina!" The crowd cheers for Ichabeezer while Tina is saddened that she lost to Ichabeezer as she leaves, while Ichabeezer proudly states that he's the best, then asks which of them wants to go next. When the crowd doesn't respond, Ichabeezer asks Larry, who is in the back of the crowd with Bob, but Larry says that he doesn't want to. Ichabeezer tries telling Larry to have one game with him then taunts him by asking him if he's scared. Larry tries denying that he's scared, then says that it's because he doesn't want to embarrass Ichabeezer, which the crowd is amazed to hear. Ichabeezer tells Larry that he's dreaming, before Larry says that he's never told anyone this before, but he's the all-time champion of arm wrestling in the entire universe, which the crowd is even more amazed to hear. Ichabeezer is also likewise surprised when he hears this, before Bob asks Larry if he's sure that he's not just making this up to avoid arm-wrestling, which prompts Larry to say, "Why would the arm-wrestling champion of the universe avoid arm-wrestling?" Bob is frustrated after Larry asks this, while Ichabeezer can only stare threateningly at Larry. Meanwhile, Tina sadly enters Pa Grape's store and asks Pa to give her a milk and to make it chocolate, which Pa does as he gives the glass of chocolate milk to Tina, who drinks it down. Pa asks Tina why she's so glum, Tina answering that her "noodle arms" are never going to win her an arm-wrestling match. Pa then suggests to Tina that "maybe a former arm-wrestler could train you and get you into shape" but Tina says that she doesn't know a former arm-wrestler. Pa then jumps off the counter and does chin-ups on the ceiling bar before jumping behind the sardine display and lifting it up all by himself. After Pa shows off this demonstration, Tina misses the point and asks Pa if he knows any, before Pa tells her that it's him, which Tina finally understands, before Pa tells her that "by the time I'm done with ya, you'll be an arm-wrestling machine!" which Tina is happy to hear. Meanwhile, Jimmy and Madame Blueberry are arm-wrestling each other, before Larry approaches them and tells them that they're doing it all wrong and for them to put some muscle into it. Up in the bleachers, Ichabeezer is suspicious of Larry's claims, saying that there's no way that Larry is an arm-wrestling champion and that he will prove it. Larry is telling Jimmy and Madame Blueberry that "the secret is to force the other person's arm down without letting them force your arm down". Ichabeezer then approaches Larry, while accompanied by Mayor Archibald, Petunia, Junior, Corn Man, Corn Woman, and a female pea, before Ichabeezer tells Larry to tell them in great detail the story of how he became the champion of the universe. Madame Blueberry is excited to hear this, while Larry is nervous but otherwise obliges, before saying that there was obviously him and another guy, which in Larry's daydream is a corn man and that he was really tall and that he looked at Larry and said, "I'm gonna wrestle your arms right off!" Larry then continues that he just looked at the corn man right back and said something really, really cool. The others are amazed when Larry says this, before Larry further says that they get in the ring and wrestle, arm-wise. In Larry's daydream, Larry and the Corn Man are prepared to arm-wrestle and start doing so, while Larry then says that everything begins to shake from the force of it all and that the walls collapsed and volcanoes erupted and explosions exploded and that when it couldn't get any more intense, it did. Larry then adds that then he managed to take down the Corn Man, and that he pinned his arm to the ground. Ichabeezer can only laugh and thinks that no one will believe that story, but he is proven wrong when the others believe Larry's story and cheer for him, while Jimmy says that Larry is a superstar, while Madame Blueberry says to give three cheers for Larry, which everyone does as they throw Larry up and down in the air. Ichabeezer is still sour but when Jimmy says that he bets that Larry could even beat a dinosaur, this gives Ichabeezer an idea on how to prove that Larry is not what he says he is. Outside of the House, Pa is training Tina in being a champion arm-wrestler, first having her jump rope, which Tina starts doing, but trips after jumping six times until she runs into the side of a rock. Next, Pa tells Tina to try to break a board that he is holding, as Tina punches the board, but ends up hurting her invisible hand as a result. Pa then tells Tina to try some push-ups and for her to drop and give him fifty, which Tina starts to do, but can only manage one push-up. Pa then tells Tina that he's going to teach her a maneuver that never fails, called the Zing Zang Zoom, and for Tina to watch him. Tina and Pa link gloves before Pa demonstrates the Zing Zang Zoom to Tina, then tells Tina to give it a try, which Tina does, but when she pins Pa's glove to the table, she pins it too hard, which causes Pa to get sent flying until he lands in the lake. Despite this, Pa jumps out of the lake and congratulates Tina for mastering the maneuever. Back in the House, Larry starts singing a song about being the best arm-wrestler in the entire universe, while at the same time, Pa is still training Tina in being the best at arm-wrestling, which Tina starts getting better at. After the song ends, the crowd of corn and peas are standing outside of Pa Grape's store, before Larry comes out, followed by Jimmy and Madame Blueberry, while saying that he won a hundred different matches using only his pinkie. The crowd starts cheering for Larry and taking pictures of him, while Larry tells them to take as many flash photographs as they want. The crowd takes multiple pictures of Larry in different poses, before Beau Rockley then asks Larry how it feels to be one of the greatest arm-wrestlers who ever lived. When Larry says that he doesn't think he's one of the greatest, the crowd gasps in surprise, before Larry adds that it's because he thinks he is the greatest, which everyone cheers about. Beau then asks Larry that as champion of the whole entire universe, does it mean that he arm-wrestled on Mars, before Larry answers with, "Mars, Jupiter, that planet that's not a planet anymore" and that he wrestled them all, which excites the crowd once again. Buford then comes up to Larry, asking for his autograph, which Larry does as he autographs Buford's notebook. Ichabeezer then approaches the crowd and gets their attention, asking them that he would be looking for the arm-wrestling champion of the universe, just as Larry has finished autographing and says, "Guilty as charged". When Larry sees Ichabeezer, he is surprised then asks what he can do him for, before Ichabeezer asks him if he can beat anyone at arm-wrestling. Jimmy tells Ichabeezer that Larry can beat anyone at arm-wrestling, before Ichabeezer asks, "Even a dinosaur?", while Madame Blueberry adds that Larry could beat ten dinosaurs. Ichabeezer says that that's good then says to look who's here to arm-wrestle Larry, just as the ground starts shaking, before it is revealed that Takeasaurus has showed up to arm-wrestle Larry, which everyone is surprised to see, while Takeasaurus says that it's him and that he bets that everyone didn't see that coming. Jimmy is amazed when he sees Takeasaurus then tells him that Larry is going to school him, which Madame Blueberry agrees with, adding that Larry is going to give Takeasaurus "quite the informal education" then asks Larry if that's right. However, Larry is completely shocked when he sees Takeasaurus in front of him as he drops his glove in fright, but confidently confirms these claims, while saying "Hold me back! Hold me back!" but backs up while quietly repeating his comment to Jimmy and Madame Blueberry, which Jimmy and Madame Blueberry do, while Larry still pretends to try to get at Takeasaurus. Ichabeezer tells Larry that they have a ring ready to go in the courtyard and that they'll have themselves a "New Champion of the Universe" match before he starts laughing as he leaves, followed by Takeasaurus, while Larry can only say, "Gulp!" At the wrestling ring, the crowd has gathered in the bleachers, while Takeasaurus is jump roping to get himself pumped up, while Ichabeezer tells Takeasaurus that he's the best, which Takeasaurus repeats, before Ichabeezer says that Larry's the worst, which Takeasaurus also repeats as well. Bob and Larry approach the wrestling ring, while Larry is frightened at the sight of having to face against Takeasaurus. Bob asks Larry if he's sure that he wants to go through with this, Larry nervously answering that he does, then asks why he wouldn't, while at the same time, Takeasaurus is now lifting two cars in the air. Bob tells Larry that lying only makes things worse, but Larry says that he's got arm-wrestling to do, before he confidently approaches the ring to face Takeasaurus and gets into the ring with Takeasaurus after putting on his wrestling glove. Larry is even more nervous when he finds himself standing in front of Takeasaurus, who asks him if he's prepared to be destoryed by him. Larry is still nervous, before Jimmy tells him to arm-wrestle that dinosaur, which Madame Blueberry agrees with. Larry is still nervous, before he and Takeasaurus link gloves together and prepare to arm-wrestle, while Ichabeezer tells Larry that it's his last chance to back out. Larry looks over at Bob, who is in the back of the bleachers while holding popcorn and gives Larry an encouraging nod to tell the truth, but Larry says, "Let's arm-wrestle", which Bob is upset about as he eats his popcorn. Ichabeezer then gives the starting count and when he says, "Arm-wrestle!", Larry tries to arm-wrestle Takeasaurus, but Takeasaurus is much too strong for him, so Larry can't try to pin his invisible arm down, so because of that Takeasaurus easily lifts up Larry and pins his invisible arm to the ground, which causes Larry to get spun around before he gets sent flying in the air until he hits the ceiling fan and falls back down into the ring again, which the crowd is shocked to see. Larry comes out from the ring rather dizzily, before confessing to everyone that he lied about being the arm-wrestling champion of the universe, which everyone is shocked to hear, as Madame Blueberry screams while Jimmy falls over in shock. Larry further confesses that he's not even very good at arm-wrestling and that he was even afraid to try, which is why he lied. A corn man tells Larry to say it isn't so, but Larry apologizes before leaving the ring, while Bob feels sorry for Larry. Takeasaurus starts gloating that he's now the new arm-wrestling champion of the universe and that he's the best, but gets cut off by Tina who says, "Not so fast!" Tina then jumps into the ring, while accompanied by Pa, while saying that she'll arm-wrestle Takeasaurus, but Takeasaurus insults Tina, calling her a little stick and that he'd pick his teeth with her. Tina and Takeasaurus link gloves, while Ichabeezer says that he wants a good, clean match and that the first one to pin the other person's hand down is champion of the universe. When Ichabeezer gives the countdown, Tina starts arm-wrestling Takeasaurus, though Takeasaurus seems to have the upper hand, while Ichabeezer says that he's got it in the bag and that that's what you get for challenging a dinosaur to anything. Despite this, Tina is able to use the Zing Zang Zoom that Pa taught her, which beats Takeasaurus, pinning his invisible arm to the ground and beating him, much to Ichabeezer's shock. After Takeasaurus has been beaten, the crowd starts cheering for Tina, while Ichabeezer and Takeasaurus leave in shame. Pa then tells the crowd that they have a new arm-wrestling champion of the universe, which is Tina Celerina. Soon, Tina is now training Bob and Larry in arm-wrestling, starting out first with jump-roping, telling them to go faster and that they can do it. Larry then says that he should have been honest and trained like Tina, then he could be the actual champion of the universe. Tina says that that's true then says, "Less talk, more training!" then says "Zing Zang Zoom!", which Bob and Larry repeat as they still resume jump-roping. Characters * Larry * Bob * Ichabeezer * Tina Celerina * Takeasaurus * Pa Grape * Jimmy Gourd * Madame Blueberry Fun Facts Trivia * The "planet that's not a planet anymore" that Larry is referring to is Pluto, which was reclassified as a dwarf planet in 2006. Inside References * This is the second episode where Larry tells a lie that ends up getting him into trouble with everyone. The first one was Lie-Monade. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Larry Category:Episodes focusing on Tina Celerina Category:Episodes focusing on Ichabeezer